


Pink

by Choi_Aya05



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Implied Size Difference, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non AU, Size Kink, honorary mention of Kim Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Brian had a size kink.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 33
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Pink

Jae sat on his gaming chair, back and head relaxed against the backrest, hands on the armrests. His legs were crossed, body clad only in an oversized pink hoodie. The only light source was his computer screen, Even of Day's performance playing in mute.

His expression was neutral, but his eyes were expectant—as expectant as Brian had been when he received a text from the older after his Dekira schedule; a tempting invitation.

What he wasn't expecting was the deafening silence and tense atmosphere as soon as he turned the knob.

Brian could read the mood but didn't know what was being asked of him, so he did the only rightful thing when one was facing a deity.

The door closed behind him with a humble click. His footfalls were quiet when he walked towards Jae. Then he fell on his knees, head meekly bowed.

For a moment there was only the sound of the aircondition, Brian's anticipating breaths, and the pounding of his heart. Each second the atmosphere got heavier, almost tangible enough to tighten around his throat and crush his chest. But Jae finally shifted, making the world turn again.

Jae uncrossed his legs, bringing one in front of Brian's vision. It hovered above his crotch, causing Brian to hold his breath, but eventually touched his abdomen instead. The muscles beneath his black sweater contracted, his guts twisting in excitement when the foot crawled up. Between his chest and collarbones, passing by his adam's apple to lift his chin with a toe.

He met Jae's eyes, dark but still starry. He felt his own go half-lidded. Cautiously, he moved to nuzzle his cheek on the curve of Jae's foot, and subtly sighed when Jae didn't stop him. He dared grasp the ankle loosely, and made his way up the older's calf through short open-mouthed kisses. Each one was tender, reverent. He crawled closer, and Jae slung his leg over his shoulder when Brian reached his inner thigh.

He heard Jae exhale above him, felt his long elegant fingers lovingly card through his raven locks. Jae shifted for the second time, and his gaze flickered up to see the older's elbow on the armrest, cheek perched on his palm.

Watching Brian like a boring TV show.

Brian felt beads of cold perspiration begin to form on his skin, the weight of pressure over his head.

He resumed his worship of Jae's thigh, and let a shaky hand lightly caress the other, until he reached what lay between them.

His breath hitched. He pulled away and pushed the hoodie up to check.

Covering Jae's little cock was a pastel pink mesh panty, matching with his hoodie.

"Do you like it?" Jae spoke up for the first time that night. His tone was sweet despite the aloofness of his face, and Brian let the stiffness leave him.

"Very much," he admitted, smiling a little. Jae leaned down and their lips met, lazily moving against each other.

"Were you scared?" Jae asked, pitch going high in his giddiness.

He chuckled. "Yeah, actually."

Jae giggled, leaning back to puff his chest. "I can be scary too!"

He felt himself brim with fondness. He ran his hands up and down Jae's leg, still over his shoulder. "Uh-huh."

They had talks about kinks and trying things out, but he wasn't anticipating anything that night. They normally had no time to spare for prolonged playing, so for Jae to surprise him this way...

"Come on now," Jae urged, lowering his voice and schooling his expression to blankness once more. Brian's stomach lurched. "Make yourself useful."

"How do I—"

"Did I say you can talk?"

Brian swallowed, face heating up. Despite how innocent Jae appeared, he could truly be intimidating when he tried. He triggered Brian's protective instincts with his pitiful downturned eyes and pouty lips, but he also made Brian cower with his sharp tongue and wit.

He had Brian completely wrapped around his pretty fingers and he knew it. His smirk said it all when Brian did as he was told. When Brian instead wordlessly mouthed on his mesh-covered dick.

Brian took his time, savoring the sensation of the flimsy material that separated his lips from Jae. His tongue traced the faint vein from Jae's base to his tip under the cloth. He found it oddly hot.

Jae pulled him by the hair and tilted his head up. He winced. "God, Brian, I'm falling asleep," Jae taunted. "Why don't you just sing me a lullaby instead?"

An apology almost stumbled out his lips but he held back; Jae hadn't given him permission to speak.

His silence seemed to satisfy the older, a peek of Jae's true personality at the helpless upturn of his lips before he forced it down. He gave Brian back his space, feigning boredom again. Brian had to stop a smile of his own.

He timidly gripped the panty's waistband with his thumb and index finger, looking up for Jae's approval. He was answered with a hum, and he gingerly lowered it, Jae raising his hips and his legs so Brian could completely slip it off him.

Brian put it on the floor, absentmindedly noting that it was sort of soaked, before darting back to Jae. This time he hooked both of Jae's legs over his shoulders, his breath fanning over Jae's hardness. He didn't waste any more second, easily putting it in his mouth all in one go. Jae fit perfectly, not even long enough to reach the back of his throat. His heart fluttered at the observation; it always did.

He hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, his rhythm steady. He peered up from under his lashes, seeing Jae break character; eyes falling close, mouth slack and cheeks rosy from arousal. The vision made him groan, in turn making Jae arch with a gasp.

Jae clutched his strands seemingly by reflex, but he didn't mind. He took it as an encouragement, and fueled his enthusiasm.

"Hah... Ahh, Brian... Brian..." Jae chanted, lost in a haze. "Brian, I'll—I'm— _ahh_!"

Brian swallowed, letting Jae's cum slide down his throat. He pulled away to jerk Jae off, his palm completely covering the older. He barely had to move to pump it, and he adored the way it further shrunk as it softened.

He loved it. He loved how small Jae was.

It used to be an insecurity, but Jae had long stopped flinching away whenever Brian gave it attention. He liked to think that he had assured Jae enough, that Jae trusted him.

Jae unfolded his legs from where they encased Brian, and opened up his arms. "Bed," was his simple order. Brian bit his lip to smother a chortle and let Jae wrap himself around his body, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He supported the older with hands under each ass cheek, a good excuse to knead them.

He maneuvered the both of them on the bed on his knees, carefully settling Jae down in the middle with a kiss on his forehead. He glided his lips down the slope of Jae's crooked nose, pecking the rounded tip, before landing on his lips. He relished the plushness, nipping the pillowy lower lip.

"You have schedule tomorrow, so I already stretched myself," Jae murmured when they parted, a good inch between them. Brian dived back in for a longer liplock, reaching a hand down for confirmation.

His two fingers sunk in with no problem, the wetness almost too much. Still, he felt around inside Jae, if only to savor the way Jae clenched around his digits and heighten his craving by imagining it was _something else_ instead.

He halted when Jae heaved a sigh, sounding exasperated. His heart dropped.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Jae demanded. Brian supported himself up with an elbow to look down at him, at the displeasure painting his face.

Brian restrained another apology, backing away from Jae to rush out of his leather jacket, sweater, jeans and underwear. He set them aside and paused, lost. Jae passed him the lube with a cluck.

"Go bare."

Brian's brows furrowed. "Are you sure?" He asked, breaking Jae's rule.

"Yeah," Jae responded, letting him get away with it anyway. He continued to hesitate, but Jae radiated certainty and urgency, and Brian recognized it would soon become frustration.

He poured an ample amount along his length and spread it, before returning between Jae's legs. They coiled back around him naturally, though his arms remained on the bed, hands beside his head.

Their cocks lined up together, Jae's still limp, visible when his hoodie had ridden up to his waist. A moan rumbled from Brian's chest in appreciation of the difference. Not because he was being smug, but because of how cute he found the contrast. He couldn't wait for Jae to harden again.

"Oy," Jae drawled, glaring up at him in impatience. "Forgot how to use your dick?"

Brian bit his lower lip, frowning in focus as he guided his tip against Jae's hole and entered as gently as he could. He released a relieved sigh once he was fully in, instinctively checking Jae for any discomfort. Jae's eyes were closed, and he was breathing through his parted mouth.

Jae abruptly opened his eyes. "Are you moving or nah?"

Brian hastily sprung into action, pushing his hips back against the resistance of Jae's calves, and propelling back in as deep as he could. He established their usual reliable tempo. He knew exactly how to fuck Jae throughout the years they'd been together, but he found himself fumbling when Jae remained impassive and silent. He had always been expressive and vocal, but he was also awfully good at keeping his pokerface. Brian cursed him in his mind.

He grabbed Jae's hips, making sure his thumbs were pressing the older's sensitive hipbones, and plunged in as far as he could. He undulated his hips, grinding in Jae the way he knew would make the other cry out, but the only reaction he got was a blink and a slight twitch.

To rub salt into the wound, Jae's member remained placid. He knew it was normal, but he couldn't help taking it as an insult at the moment. As if it was mocking him.

Jae faked a yawn, ending it with a smirk.

_Damn it!_

"Oh, Bribri, is that all you can do?" Jae taunted, shaking his head in theatrical dismay. "Had I known, I would've called someone better. I bet Wonpil could—" Jae cut himself off with a sharp intake of air, eyes wide.

Brian squeezed Jae's jaw with one hand almost harshly, glowering. Despite his visible anger, Jae let out an obnoxious laugh through his forcibly puckered lips.

"Don't," he warned, borderline a growl.

_"Is that all? You're big but kinda useless, huh."_ Jae muttered as best as he could with his current predicament. Brian gritted his teeth, heart beating wildly in his ribcage and skin burning with shame. He let Jae go, who immediately massaged his jaw. He felt a pang of guilt, but it diminished at the glint in Jae's eyes.

"Oh, Bribri, should I teach you how to use it?"

He bunched the sheets in his fists, pride wounded. He thrusted shallowly, thinking. Jae stared, and Brian had the distinct impression he was being judged. He wanted so bad to wipe that look off his face.

He moved back until his tip was almost out then snapped his hips forward as fast and hard as he could, punching the air out of Jae. The older was obviously caught off guard, his unbridled whine out before he could rein it in, back rising from the bed a tad.

Finally something.

Brian was filled with renewed energy. He took advantage of Jae's shock and repeated his movements, going even faster and _harder_.

Jae's pliant body went along his movements, head almost hitting the headboard with Brian's force. His whimpers came out in staccato, and he held onto his pillow to ground himself.

"Ah, fuck! L-like that, Bri, yes, a-ah, _Brian_."

Every pleasured noise recovered Brian's ego, and he watched Jae's cock start to fill once more. It flopped on Jae's pelvis with his thrusts, and he couldn't help but think how adorable it was. He mewled at the sight.

Trying not break his pace, he lavished Jae's long neck and prominent collarbones the attention they deserved. He carelessly colored them red, and knew he would have to deal with Jae's fury once the high was gone and they'd gone yellow and violet, but he was prepared.

It would be worth it. (And it wouldn't be the first time.)

He was sucking a rather large hickey on the junction of Jae's shoulder when he felt the older tighten around him. Hands flew to his back and scratched lines down the skin, Jae's face scrunching up in ecstacy. Brian doubled his efforts in spite of his exhaustion, chasing his own impending peak.

He felt Jae go taut under him, uttering little _ah, ah, ah_ that gained a desperate edge. Then he was spurting on his abdomen, some reaching the hem of his hoodie. His walls hugged Brian deliciously, his soothing voice encouraging the younger.

"Cum, Bribri, cum inside me, you can do it."

Brian hid his face on Jae's neck. "Jae, J-Jae— _ahhh_." His arms gave out with his orgasm, and Jae caught him by the shoulders. His thrusts turned weak, emptying himself in the older. He panted on the column of Jae's neck, kissing the area as he tried to regain his senses.

Jae cupped his cheeks, leading him up so he could kiss his lips instead. They moved sluggishly, periodically breaking away to breathe, but going back together like magnets drawn to each other.

He pulled out and took Jae in his arms before the older could protest, exploiting his feeble state. He was well aware that Jae would insist to clean up first—and they would! But a five minute break wouldn't hurt, right?

Jae squirmed against his chest. "No, wait—"

"Shh. Five minutes."

"But—"

"Shh."

"Brian—"

"Shh!"

"Brian, you filthy motherfu—!"

Well, good thing Brian had also mastered the art of shutting Jae up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very very self-indulgent, a gift from me for me.
> 
> I was initially going to post this as Anonymous cause I was embarrassed this ever came to existence, but my best friend reminded me that I write for myself and honestly I like this. I think. I guess? It's cringy, I know.
> 
> I still can't title, I just love Jae in pink. (And red. And blue, as well as yellow.)


End file.
